


study in contrasts

by orphan_account



Series: Attack on Avengers [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, and also the element song, and setup for another story, babygirl rly fuels me, god y'all are gonna like camille when she gets older, hanji thinks heat of the moment is a good lullaby, i'm sure you're all excited as i am, levihantra with a babyyyy, there will be several levihantra babies, they're all really cute i hate my life, this is both very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will remember for ages that it's a Saturday morning that day, and when you wake up Petra is making pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	study in contrasts

Your relationship is a study in contrasts.

It isn't only personalities or appearances, but it's a little bit that. Petra has a way with words and a plastic smile, gets quieter and less constantly and insistently perky when she finally lets you in. Hanji, when you first meet them, is stony faced and silent, but once you get past the distance imposed by the rage monster in their subconscious, they are a fountain of words, gushes palpable affection like you're going to question their feelings if they don't constantly express them.

Petra, you had known for years before you got together, and your relationship came to be inch by inch. Hanji, you met in the middle of a crisis and the two of you fell together like boulders in an avalanche.

Petra is small and sweet, economical movements and everything about her well put together. Hanji is a gangly whirlwind, a slob, and possibly one of the most expressive human beings on the planet in private.

Even though ultimately the three of you started because of _you_ , you can acknowledge that Petra and Hanji are great together. The clearest example of it is probably that when Petra calls "Are either of my lovers planning to come to bed any time soon?" Hanji doesn't take that to mean that they should work on their latest project for the next three hours.

( _You sort of do that on purpose though, because then you go to bed and they're tangled together and you just. They both love you for some godawful reason. Damn._ )

You will remember for ages that it's a Saturday morning that day, and when you wake up Petra is making pancakes. Hanji is lounging on the couch and wearing your mutual girlfriend's shirt and god _bless_  their height difference because there's a five inch strip of bronze skin between their sweatpants and the t-shirt that does faintly illegal things to you.

Except then Petra runs past you to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth and _most_  thoughts of Hanji's abs and hipbones leave your mind. You call, "Petra?"

Hanji asks, "You okay, baby?"

She stumbles out of the bathroom a minute later with her hair gathered up in her hand and grins reassuringly at the two of you. "Fine! Fine. Don't worry. I've been coming down with something for a few days."

Except you go about your business for the day and when you get back to the floor in Avengers Tower the three of you share she's standing in the middle of the living room holding something, her face deadly pale. "I'm pregnant." She squeaks.

You're still processing that when Hanji gets back ten minutes later, gapes at her for a few seconds, and then lets out a happy screech, picks her up, spins her around. "That's great!" And then they look at you, still in a state of shock, and glare pointedly. "Levi! Isn't this great!"

You conjure up a weak smile. "Great. Yeah. Fucking spectacular."

It's only the next day when Petra goes to a doctor's appointment that Hanji deflates. "Holy shit. I can't be a parent. I mean, it's not mine, but it's _mine_ , y'know?"

" _You_  can't be a parent?" You growl, half tearing your hair out over your kid already and it's less than a month along.

They fix you with a glare. " _I_ regularly turn into a rampaging monster I can only partially control." A shiver runs up your back.

The three of you decide to keep the baby anyway. Despite all concerns. You learn several things- Petra with pregnancy hormones is terrifying, Hanji is the _best_  lover, and calling it _morning_  sickness is some hardcore bullshit.

But, eight and a half months later, you’re holding a little baby with your hair and Petra’s eyes and it feels a little bit like the universe is stretching into something new. ( _Camille Ackerman, November third, six pounds five ounces. It’s very nearly too much to deal with._ )

“Go to sleep.” Hanji orders, taking the baby out of your arms.

Despite their concerns, they're not awful at handling a kid, it seems. “You seem comfortable doing this.” You whisper, because Petra is sleeping.

“I have-” They stop, swallow. “ _Had_  nieces, remember? Took care of them for my sister all the time.” Camille reaches for their hair, cooing softly, and the suddenly sad look on their face at the memory of their other family falls away. “God, she’s pretty. Newborns look like their fathers at first, but she’s already getting Petra’s nose.”

You settle on the hospital bed next to Petra, and Hanji spins slow, lazy circles around the room, humming quietly. You raise an eyebrow at them questioningly and they grin and sing the next part out loud- “ _Do you remember when we used to dance? And incidence arose from circumstance._ ” Their voice is rusty and a little off-key and classic rock songs aren’t the same as lullabies but it’s so incredibly _Hanji_.

By the time you fall asleep they've quit it with the Asia and moved onto “ _There’s antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium, and hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium…_ ” and you think idly that the kid will never be able to take chemistry seriously, and with all the contrasts there are a few things Hanji and Petra have in common- you love them both to death, they’re probably going to manage to make up for your probable ineptitude as a parent, and they’re both among the three greatest things to happen to you to date.


End file.
